A Twisted Game Of Charades
by DawnOfForelsket
Summary: Sonic grew up in a testing facility, made to torture it's patients. Despite the conditions, he made friends with his fellow prisoners. One day he meets a two-tailed fox, who insits that his mother is coming to save him. The fox grows to trust Sonic, and the the two become friends— That is, until Sonic is offered freedom if he kills the fox. (short, unfinshed)
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

The last time Sonic saw his mother, she was screeching hysterically. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back as the officers ushered her out of the house.

Her hoarse, frenzied screams rung through the neibourghood. Sonic could never forget them.

He had watched it all take place from the comfort of the staircase. He wanted to move, say something, ask what they were doing with his mom— but it was as if he was glued to the spot. His clammy hands trembled as he observed the men, dragging away his wailing mother.

The deadpan officers spoke in hushed voices, occasionally looking back on him.

He heard only fragments of their conversations, and majority of the words he could barely understand. "...have any living relatives...No one would be looking...victimless crime..."

The uniformed men examined his home. They dusted the furniture with what looked like a mini-broom and examined every corner with magnifying glasses. One ventured into the kitchen and came out with bag full of a white powdery substance.

He'd seen his mom use that dusty stuff before, hadn't he? Yes. After she shouted at him. The man placed scrutinized the bag, before turning his attention to the baffled little hedgehog.

The cop furrowed a brow. "What're we doing with him?"

Another officer, who was fumbling with a flower vase, scoffed and shook his head. "Kurt's saying we should take him back to..." He mouthed the remainder of the sentence. Sonic attempted to follow, but all he could make out was _X pear mint. _

The cop with the bag of white stuff sighed. He pocketed the bag and approached Sonic.

"Hey, little guy. My name is Officer Gruel." He forced a smile onto his stoic face.

Sonic frowned. He'd seen that same smile many times before. It wasn't a genuine one. He distanced himself from "Officer Gruel" by scooting backwards. "Where...Where is my mom?"

Gruel abandoned his sad attempt at a smile. "That doesn't matter right now. Listen kiddo," he cringed, as if the word kiddo was poisonous. "if you cooperate, I bet you will see your mommy soon, okay?" The impatient undertones of his voice were more recognizable now.

"Where did you take her?" As Sonic's doubt grew, so did his confidence. Adults often assumed that children were deaf to sarcasm and condescendence. He stood up, albeit nervously. "_Why _did you take her?"

The officer rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him forward. Turning to one if his comrades, he growled, "Can't we just knock 'im out or something?"

"That's against the G.U.N moral code, Gruel. Just put bring him to the truck."

And brought him to the truck they did.


	2. voice

"YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE HIM!"

"Ma'am, if you'd just cooperate, I'd be able to explain in due time. It'll make things easier for both of us."

"YOU LIARS! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D TAKE HIM! YOU TOLD ME—"

A gunshot reverberated throughout the room.

Officer Gruel stiffened at the sight of the woman slumping over.

She let out a choked gasp before the life drained from her crazed, bloodshot eyes.

Gruel frowned, raising from his chair. He scrutinized the body, sneering at her emaciated figure. Her cheeks were hollow and her fur was pale.

Repugnant, he thought. How could anyone let themselves reach this point?

The answer was simple; no human would. Only the vile creatures called 'Mobians'.

He felt ill just looking at the hedgehog. Turning on his heel, he exited the questioning room.

An acute beep came from his communicator. "Sir, we've relocated the new addition."

A grunt. "Good for you," His footsteps echoed down the lengthy hallway. He barely acknowledged the shrieks and sobs from the questions rooms he walked past. "why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be informing Ivo?"

There was a shaky clearing of the throat on the other end. "W-well, we were going to. But the addition...It's made a mess."

Dread pooled in the officer's gut. He lowered a brow. "Mess?"

"Uh...It's destroyed its cell."

————————

Sonic didn't like these guys.

He decided to show that to them by throwing a lethal temper tantrum.

He was curled into a tight ball as he tossed himself recklessly around the room. He felt his quills tearing into and shattering multiple objects, but any pain was drowned out by adrenaline.

"LEMME OUT!"

Panicked shouts and yells were directed at him, but nothing could stop him now. He'd destroy this whole strange building and then some if he wasn't freed!

"For the love of Chaos, somebody stop it!"

"How do you expect us to do that?! We'll be decapitated!"

"Should we shoot it?!"

"NO!" The previous two speakers chorused, causing the third to wilt.

Internally, the little hedgehog's mind was ablaze. The ride in the sunless, cold truck was tortuous. He screamed and struggled the whole, even if it was just to get a reaction out of the emotionless cops.

Eventually, they had enough and just knocked him out. When he came to, they were dragging him inside what looked like a prison.

They even had the nerve to tie him up. They thought that was enough to restrain him, and tossed him into some heavy duty cell.

Clearly, they underestimated him!

Sonic might not've had a goal other than 'destroy everything', but he refused to let these kidnappers(and momnappers) have their way.

Thus, there he was, crashing into the metal walls. Creating dents in the floor and the ceiling. Screaming bloody murder.

That's when he heard a voice. "This is our new arrival, huh?" Calm and unbothered, unlike the ones before it.

He halted his assault, turning to face the speaker.

It was a rotund man with legs as long as a giraffe's neck and a belly as spherical as an orange. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sonic, is it?"

The voice that was the beginning of a terrible new stage in Sonic's life.

The voice of Dr Ivo Robotnik.


End file.
